1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet and, more particularly, to a flushing device employing an infrared sensor to automatically flush the toilet.
2. Description of Related Art
Infrared sensors have been widely employed in public restrooms so as to increase the cleanness thereof, making them more sanitary for the individual users. The sensors have been adapted for use on hand dryer, faucets and urinals, eliminating the need for a user to make physical contact to operate these different fixtures.
Presently, there has not been a flushing device for toilets which successfully adapts an infrared sensor so as to flush the toilet automatically after use. Therefore, in order to make a public restroom completely "hands free", there is a need for a flushing device which employs an infrared sensor.